GPS is for amateurs
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Story is set dureing Phase 0. Caelica and Bloodedge get lost in the woods... again. Short, silly little ficlet because there just isn t anything about this pairing that isn t cute. Caelica x Bloodedge, rated T for some suggestive content.


**A/N: There´s only one thing i can say in my defense. I fucking love Phase 0, even though i´ve never seen a version of it thats fully translated, and i´ve always wanted to see some good Caelica x Bloodedge romance or even Hentai. Sadly, there´s little about them and its ususally just a single piece of fanart, so when i had no ideas for any of my other fics and nothing to do... this happened. I kind of like it.**

**Also, in the sake of my grammar-picky readers, i ran it through a spellcheck programm first, so it should be fine.**

**With that being said: Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>„I.. i think we`re lost, Ragna."<p>

„You gotta be joking. That's the third time today."

Ragna`s left hand hit his forehead with more force than he intended to. He knew that Caelica`s sense of direction was legendary bad, but this was getting ridiculous.

„Maybe i should have the map next time, shorty. Just saying." Slowly, his hand sank down again and he looked at the brown haired girl beside him who just became teary eyed.

„I`m sorry.. I didn't think the compass-thing on it was the top side."

„Compass thing..? Wait, what...?" Slowly, he pulled the map out of the pocket of his companion, then took a look at it. A compass was printed on the upper left corner, pointing north, to show in what direction the map was depicted.

You`re kidding, he thought. She didn't know what that's for..?

Caelica sniffed loudly, which detailed his train of thought and caused him to look down at her again, before he patted her head and tried to comfort her with a smile. „Oh, forget about it. We´ll find our way soon enough. Its not like we`re being expected somewhere or anything..."

„Isn`t Bloodedge supposed to be here already?" Nine asked, crossing her legs whilst rubbing her temple. She was getting tired of waiting and the tree stump she was sitting on wasn't planning on getting any more comfortable than it already was.

„I reckon Caelica insisted on handling the map again.." Jubei said, sighing a bit. „If that´s so, he won´t be here until tomorrow. So... i reckon we could just set up the camp." Looking over to his fiancee, he was hoping for a positive response, seeing how she enjoyed his enthusiasm and near limitless strength and stamina... but she just had a glare coming back to him, before grinning a triumphant smile.

„Then find some wood and cook us dinner, Kitty."

Hakumen`s many eyes watched in silent pity for the one-eyed-lotus as he took off to find wood, then he turned around and sighed. „You've gotten pussy whipped, Grimalkin."

Terumi smirked at him, who was still waiting for Trinity to return to the group. „Haven´t we all."

Back in the woods, Ragna was studying the map, trying to figure out where they were. It wasn't easy, seeing how they were off any designated paths, but by now he was used to situations like this.

„Uh.. we went straight forward for a while, after turning at some signpost.. then... i assume we`re... here... sorta." He scratched his head, failing miserably at his attempt of a redirection. „Aw hell. Where did you get this map anyways?"

„Terumi gave it to me before we left." Caelica smiled at him, as innocent and naive as always. He sighed deeply, putting the map in HIS pocket this time.

„Its no use anyways. Twenty minutes from now dusk is going to end this trip early. There´s no way we could ever navigate through a forest during a winter night." Ragna shrugged, looking around for some place to stay at. „So, i suppose we`ll stay here for the night."

Caelica just nodded, being uncharacteristically quiet. She followed him to a small clearing, which was still covered by branches and a lot of brown leaves, but was wide enough for a camping place. Quicker than one could see the one armed man put up a campfire and lit it with a match, then went looking for some bigger twigs to build a tent.. when he noticed the lack of mindless chatter, girly talk or complaints about Nine. „What is it?"

„Hm..?" Caelica looked up at him, folding her hands behind her back.

„Something`s wrong with you. You never shut up for five minutes at a time." Ragna said bluntly, putting his working arm on her shoulder. „Is it because of something i said?"

„No..."

„Then what is it?" He tried not to sound pushy, seeing how he would never get it out of her if he was. Still, he wasn't a man of patience.

„Its just.. ugh. I feel so useless all the time. All i can do is cast some low level magic, thats it. I can`t read maps, i suck at cooking, i fail at being a pathfinder and i can´t even make any good jokes to save my life." Caelica said, looking down. „I`m just hindering you at becoming a hero."

„Bullshit." Ragna replied, patting her hair again. „Its because of you that i´m becoming a hero. If you wouldn´t have patched me up back then i wouldn´t be here."

„Your wounds weren't that serious." She replied, still pouting.

„Some of them were. I just didn't feel them." He replied, more quietly. „I can barely remember who i am, but this much i know.. i've been alone for what feels like an eternity. You don´t need to be like your sister... you´re going to be some day. Right now, i like you as you are right now."

Ragna wasn´t a man of words, and one could tell by this speech he came up with on the top of his head, but it worked somewhat. Caelica looked up at him and smiled weakly, then took his arm off her head and held it for a moment... before she was preparing to dash into the woods.

„Alright! I`ll help gathering the twigs!"

„Oh no you won`t! You´ll get lost after five minutes!"

Finally, later that night, the two sat before the fire, looking at the dancing flames before them consuming the dry wood. This time, the silence wasn't as awkward as it had been before. There wasn't anything wrong with it. Caelica was content with the situation and didn't feel like adding anything to ruin the mood. She just sat there, smiled and after a while, she leaned against her companion.

„Huh?" Ragna seemed to wake up from a nap, although he had been awake the whole time. It was getting late, yes, but he could never sleep with Caelica nearby.

„I was just wondering.. what are you going to do when all this is over..?" She asked him, watching the fire.

„I don´t know.. I think many of us don´t know what to do by that point." Ragna replied, thinking out loud. „Well, Jubei maybe. He already told me he`s going to marry your sister."

„Cute." She giggled, imagining Nine and Jubei after the wedding, having little kittens that looked like Nine. „I don`t think he knows what he´s in for, though."

„No, he doesn't. He`s delusional as all hell." Ragna´s comment wasn't that friendly, although Jubei would've laughed at it. „I think he´s a glutton for punishment if he hangs out with her for longer."

„Well, i know what i`m going to do." Caelica said, smiling brightly before cuddling closer onto him."

„Whats that?" he asked, although he slightly regretted doing so.

„I`m going to stay with you, what else?" She smirked, then put her head on his shoulder, cuddling even closer. „You look like you need a helping hand... and not in the literal way."

Ragna rolled his eyes lightly at this pun, but still put his arm around her. „So you´re going to be my nurse, helping me go shopping and stuff like that...?"

„Yeah, and i`ll bring you your tea three times a day." She nudged him in the side with her fist, closing her eyes whilst resting on his shoulder. „Ragna.. what would you say if i would become a little like my big sis...?"

„I guess i`d be just wondering how you gathered enough experience points to level up that high." he joked, playing with her hair. „Why?"

„Because i just felt like bragging to her that human men are better than cats."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away from him, starting to take off her shirt.

Ragna, „The Bloodedge" blinked with his one eye, then sighed silently. This was going to be a VERY long night.

But so, so worth the lack of sleep.

End


End file.
